dethklokfandomcom-20200214-history
List of one-time characters
In each episode, the band will often meet with different people for various reasons, usually relating to their music. With a few exceptions, most of the people they meet are either killed or horribly mutilated, often by sheer coincidence. One-time characters Prince Henry of Denmark Seen in "Birthdayface", Henry is the young heir to the throne of Denmark. He is head-butted by Murderface (fracturing his skull) after he unwisely approaches Murderface during his bass solo. His face was autographed by Skwisgaar, injuring him further. He was last of the Danish royalty at the time of his mother's death from mercury poisoning. Queen of Denmark *''Voiced by:'' Metallica lead guitarist Kirk Hammett The Queen of Denmark is introduced with her son, Henry, the prince of Denmark. At Murderface's birthday, she tries a sample of the mercury frosting before Jean-Pierre could stop her. Almost immediately, she vomits up pieces of her own flesh and died instantly. Mustakrakish, the Lake Troll *''Voiced by:'' Metallica frontman James Hetfield Mustakrakish is an ancient Finnish lake troll seen in "Dethtroll" that was awakened from his thousand-year slumber by Dethklok's questionable choice of taking a song from a necronomic spell book. The song was intended to be offered as a new national anthem in apology for almost destroying Finland on a previous tour. Mustakrakish, upon being awakened, simply repeats the destruction. After a failed attempt at an acoustic death metal lullaby, Mustakrakish exploded and died after tearing his organs out of his own throat and chest in an attempt to dislodge Murderface's Dethphone from its airway. His death immediately triggers a massive inferno that destroys the Finnish skyline. During the credits the members of Dethklok can be seen eating the fire-cooked remains of Mustakrakish. Finnish bartender *''Voiced by:'' Metallica lead guitarist Kirk Hammett To put Mustakrakish back to sleep, a nameless bartender introduces Dethklok to acoustic instruments ("grandpa's guitars", as Skwisgaar and Toki call them), necessitated by Mustakrakish's destruction of the power grid. He is eaten by the troll. Lorkey the Sailor *''Voiced by:'' Metallica frontman James Hetfield Lorkey is a sea captain that trains Dethklok to be funny for their comedy routines in "Dethkomedy". Referring to Pickles as "Mr. Tangerine Pigtails," and making a mockery of him, Lorkey committed suicide after realizing he couldn't teach them any more. Nick Ibsen Nick is a TV personality who bears a striking resemblance to Larry King in the episode "Dethfam." After introducing Dethklok's family, Stella Murderface accidentally kills him when she rolls into the studio. Her Rascal scooter catches the cord of a stagelight, breaking it and causing the stagelight to fall on Nick. The metal cover slices his jugular vein, and the resulting blood pool then comes into contact with the wire, electrocuting him to death. This event gives Nathan the inspiration for the song "Bloodrocuted". Dethklok's adopted son In "Fatklok", Dethklok adopts a child in the mistaken belief that it counts as a charitable donation. The child is referred to as Fat Kid, Fatty, Fattys Ding-Dongs, etc. He has moved from foster home to foster home, and can only communicate through pig-like squeals and grunts. Dethklok treats him like a pet rather than a person. Nathan even went so far as to (supposedly) neuter him in an attempt to calm him down, with Pickles arguing that it is less Nazi-like than limiting his sugar intake. After he messes with Dethklok's "Mother-Laser-Fucking Light Show", causing it to kill the entire London Philharmonic Orchestra, Dethklok leaves him on an island they had populated with feral cats earlier in the episode, dubbed the "Dethklok Home for Wayward Kitties". He is shown being savagely maimed by the kitties. During Dethtour '08, the video playing in the background for "Detharmonic" shows Nathan delivering a manilla envelope to someone resembling Fatty (Who was located in the Arctic, wearing an Uncle Sam styled top hat). The envelope then explodes, killing this person. Sergio Pampenheiser Sergio is a television personality who sells quality guitars on TV. He is likely a reference to the musician-turned-guitar-salesman Esteban, who is famous for selling guitars on television shopping networks. Agent 216 Agent 216 (not to be confused with Klokateer #216) is a silent government agent sent by General Crozier to kill Dethklok disguised as a Klokateer. He kills two Dethklok employees while trying to get to Dethklok, but is himself killed by being impaled face-first on Murderface's codpiece after being tripped by the real 216 (a darwfish Klokateer). He is given a Viking funeral. It should be noted that the number 216 is the product of 6 times 6 times 6, a reference to 666, the number of the devil. 421 Number 421 is a Klokateer and microphone cleaner (which makes him a level-3 employee). He is part of the Sector 18 recording studio maintenance clean team. He underwent an employee evaluation along with all of Dethklok's employees in "Murdering Outside The Box". Nathan asks if he is the one embezzling money from Dethklok, to which he truthfully responds "No". When Pickles asks him a nonsensical question written by Skwisgaar, he has no difficulty in answering to Skwisgaar's satisfaction. 421 was married to a woman named Rachel (whom he has since divorced) and has two children, Amanda and Scott. His birthday is revealed to be two weeks after the employee evaluation, and the band members are satisfied with his performance. 421 speaks with a slight British accent. The number 421 is likely a reference to the Sennheiser MD 421, a microphone commonly used in studio, broadcast, and live situations. Mashed Potato Johnson Mashed Potato Johnson is the oldest living blues guitarist, having supposedly made a deal with the devil for blues talent. He taught Dethklok about the blues in "Bluesklok" and even tried to get them to sell their souls to the devil. He later appeared on the Dethalbum bonus disc on the song "Murdertrain A 'Comin" He is a parody of Robert Johnson. The Blues Devil *''Voiced by:'' King Diamond The Blues Devil is a stereotypically portrayed manifestation of the devil to whom people sell their souls in exchange for fame in the blues genre; Dethklok negotiated it down to a $5 Hot Topic gift card and received, along with blues talent, 7% on the backend of the Blues Devil's soul. He is seen on the hill standing firm as his car is blown away by Dethklok's blues music, played without signing his contract. Prayer Bolt Prayer Bolt is Christian rock band featured in "Religionklok". Dethklok attended their show to help Murderface find religion. The lead singer is killed when he stage dives onto a board exposed by Toki when he tries to start a "Christian rock mosh pit". Satanic priest * Voiced by: Dane Cook A priest in the Church of Satan in the episode "Religionklok", he nearly succeeds in converting Dethklok to Satanism. He falters, however, as Murderface becomes agitated during the summoning of the four demons of the apocalypse (often mistaken for the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse). Although he doesn't convert Dethklok, he does perform the summoning, resulting in the Church's destruction and his apparent death. The demons include Mephistopheles, Belial, Beelzebub and Lucifer. Juliette Sarmangsadandle Juliette is a dying, wheelchair-bound little girl whose last wish to meet Toki becomes the plot Dethkids. Toki refuses, having deemed himself above the childish pursuits he normally follows. She makes Toki a DVD with her playing a Guitar Hero guitar that causes him to flash back to his own childhood and realize that being a kid is "brutal" and that he actually loves kids, but she is already dead by the time he finally assents to meet her. This causes Toki to have fierce hallucinations of her accusing him of her death. She makes a cameo in Dethdad where a death expert working for the Tribunal states that "everything that Toki touches with love dies". Rebecca Nightrod *''Voiced by:'' Laura Silverman Rebecca is Nathan's demanding, shrewish girlfriend, a professional tennis player turned sitcom actress and model. She is controlling and never allows Nathan to speak. He admits that he is afraid of her and his hatred for her is "the most brutal thing ever." When he finally prepares to break up with her, prompted by a brutal beating at the hands of his bandmates, she falls down several flights of stairs, ending up disfigured and in a coma. Nathan avoids ending their relationship after this since she is now the "ultimate" girlfriend, being unable to terrorize him. She appears briefly at the beginning of Klokblocked as she has found new love while still in a coma, leaving Nathan single again. James Grishnackh James is the head of Behemoth Productions, which produces Dethklok's horrifically bad $500,000,000 film, Blood Ocean, in "Dethstars". He expresses his dislike of the film by referring to it as a 'Shit sandwich' (a possible Spinal Tap reference). he is abusive to his assistant, slapping her numerous times to stop her from disagreeing with him and referring to himself as 'Daddy' when ordering her about. He insists on its release so he could get his money back, even after the band ordered it to be shelved in order to preserve their image. The premiere is held on an oil rig, which Dethklok's helicopter accidentally destroys by breaking an oil pump while leaving (though the incident might have been arranged by Ofdensen, since the band tells him to "do whatever it takes" to keep the film from being released, since this would spell the end of Dethklok). The only print of Blood Ocean went up in flames, along with everything else, when Grishnack's cigar fell to the ground, igniting the oil. His face melted off during the fire, but a newspaper says he lived through it. His name is a reference to the alter ego of Varg Vikernes, "Count Grishnackh," who took his name from Grishnákh, a minor orc of Mordor from J.R.R. Tolkien's The Two Towers. Adam Nergal Adam is the upbeat, sincere director of Blood Ocean. He attempts to get Skwisgaar to speak more understandably, but in doing so forgets his contractual obligation to not direct, note, or berate Dethklok in any way because it sickens them. He is subsequently fired for breach of contract and commits suicide after Toki makes an offhand comment about him hanging himself. His name is a dual reference to Adam Darski, or "Nergal", the founder, lyricist, main composer, frontman and manager of blackened death metal band Behemoth. (Also, Nergal was the Babylonian god of war and pestilence). J.F. Amarth *''Voiced by:'' Andy Richter Amarth is an elderly, respected actor hired to appear in Dethklok's film. He was impaled with a forklift driven by Pickles, although it is uncertain if this act killed him, as he still appeared in the film. His name is a reference to the Swedish Viking-metal band, Amon Amarth. Alfred Belmer Belmer, is a vicious killer who specializes in cannibalizing infants and toddlers. He was scheduled to be executed in Dethklok's big return concert, a prospect he despised due to his hatred of Dethklok. He murders a guard with a brick before escaping along with many other prisoners after Dethklok's massive walking stage destroys the prison wall. The end credits of the episode show that he promptly returns to his original habits. Dimneld Selftcark Dimneld Selftcark is a guitar master whom Toki takes lessons from after being fed up with being in Skwissgaar's shadow in episode "Dethlessons". Toki has a deep admiration for him and both of them develops a father-son relationship. near the end of the episode, he reveals that he is dying from an unknown disease and tells Toki that he loves him with his last breath. During the end credits we can see that he was buried in a graveyard with a tall tombstone shaped like a guitar in his grave. He is later referenced in episode "Dethdad" during a Tribunal presentation as an example of how everything that Toki touches with love dies. Dethklok's doubles Dethklok's doubles are five look-alikes hired by Ofdensen to stand-in for Dethklok at public appearances, which they had become less than enthusiastic about attending (that Murderface's sawed-off shotgun going off accidentally triggered a brutal massacre also motivated him). In actuality, they are a team of highly skilled soldiers under General Crozier's command, tasked with retrieving a briefcase containing Duncan Hills Coffee contracts. The band treats them like best friends, despite Ofdensen's repeated reminders that their express purpose is to die in Dethklok's place. Though eventually successful in their task, they are severely disfigured (losing the briefcase in the process) after brewing coffee in the vent of a dormant volcano activates it, bubbling superheated coffee over the edge and burning them alive. Having outlived their usefulness, Ofdensen convinces Dethklok to fire them. While attempting to do so, Murderface's sawed-off shotgun goes off again, killing at least one of them. its likely they all died since the shotgun presumably fired 5 bullets which would kill all of them given the shotguns spread. Nathan's double is voiced by former Dimmu Borgir bassist and former Arcturus vocalist ICS Vortex. Eric von Wiechlinghammer *''Voiced by:'' Ihsahn Eric von Wiechlinghammer is a German fashion designer who was sent to jail after starving 57 models to death. He is paroled early to design Dethklok's new clothing line. It is later revealed that he used the skin of the models he starved as the leather for his clothes, and skinned even more women after that upon running out of his original stock. Dethklok discovers this gruesome detail when they show up unannounced at his home (to the consternation of his two attendants, Jörg and Günther) to fire him for making them have to lose weight and calling them fat. His attendants are voiced by Samoth and Trym Torson of Emperor. The character is a parody of clothing designer Karl Lagerfeld, infamous for his obsession with thin models and thinness. Bink Bonk Blammymatazz *''Voiced by:'' Devin Townsend of Strapping Young Lad. Blammymatazz is the guitarist and namesake of the band Zazz Blammymatazz. He is shown briefly in a documentary about Dr. Rockzo, where in an interview he refers to Rockzo as an energetic "firecracker" of a lead singer. He also reveals that Rockzo insisted on being paid in cocaine, and called Rockzo "paranoid" once backstage after Rockzo accused the band members of taking his banana. It is implied he was responsible for firing Rockzo due to the singer's cocaine-fuelled paranoia. He smokes cigarettes and is based on Eddie Van Halen. Liz Bane (a.k.a Liz Blackfin, a.k.a Liz Deatheyes) *''Voiced by:'' Laraine Newman Liz is Pickles' P.R person who was a religious radical from the 1970s. According to the Tribunal, she started dozens of cults including one that resulted on the death of one hundred French citizens but she was cleared of all charges. She starts her latest cult by making Pickles the biggest celebrity in the planet by having him appear everywhere in the media, and gains thousands of followers who she tortures and brainwashes. She then plans for a concert the night that Nile's Comet nears for Earth, where the most devoted followers will drink poisoned grapeade, and Dethklok put on a special platform that would have the comet kill them. She will then escape with her follower's possessions. Her plan fails, after the Dethklok space publicity tablet deflects the comet, causing it to explode into many pieces, one of which destroys her car, killing her (it is hinted that Mr. Selatcia was involved in this, as his face is superimposed on the screen briefly as the comet impacts the tablet). Kip Slaughter The governor of Florida, his refusal to give a state holiday for Nathan Explosion results in his brutal murder and dismemberment at the hands of the people of Florida. His name is most likely a reference to cheesy hair metal band Slaughter and arguably cheesier hair metal Winger bassist/frontman Kip Winger. The Yannemango Tribe The Yannemango are an Amazonian tribe that are located in an ambiguous location somewhere in Brazil. Dethklok visits them in the episode "Dethcarraldo" in pursuit of yopo, a mysterious hallucenogenic drug. Also, in "Dethcarraldo", it is revealed that Nathan's grandmother led an expedition into the Amazon, where her crew was eaten by the Yannemango, and she herself fell in lust (as opposed to love) with the Yannemango chief, most likely bearing a child by him as Nathan says he is one fourth Yannemango (it is never stated whether this was his maternal or paternal grandmother). The Yannemango appear to resemble the Yanomamo tribe from the extremely controversial film, Cannibal Holocaust. Mr. Gojira *''Voiced by:'' Marty Friedman of Megadeth(formerly) Mr. Gojira runs the driving school that Skwisgaar and Toki are required to attend in "Dethrace". His name is a reference to the Death metal band Gojira as well as the original Japanese title of Godzilla. He speaks with a thick Japanese accent and his teaching methods are extreme; he shows his classes a very brutal film depicting gory pictures of drunk driving fatalities called "Crash Site at the Corner of Blood Street and Guts Circle". He fails Skwisgaar and Toki for being too scared to drive anywhere during their tests, Skwisgaar in particular, who is too frightened to even sit in the front seat. Melmord Fjordslorn *''Voiced by:'' Brian Posehn Melmord Fjordslorn is hired by Dethklok as a second manager after they get tired of being confused by Ofdensen's way of managing business. Melmord quickly gains the band's respect and admiration (something that they didn't seem to show for Ofdensen) after he decides to let them do anything they want and hanging out with them at parties and other events. After a while he suggests for the band to take a vote on who they want as their manager. Fjordslorn has a conversation with Ofdensen in which he is told that he would have to kill Ofdensen to take Dethklok away from him. After this they have a sword-fight to determine who would remain as Dethlok's manager. They have an equally matched battle until Melmord is stabbed and falls off of the top of Mordhaus to his death. His body then gets run over by a train. In the Season 2 DVD extras, Charles Ofdensen explains his "disappearance" to the band by telling them Melmord turned out to be a pedophile. Category:Characters